This invention relates to techniques for firing solvent refined coal (SCR) in a manner to inhibit deposition of SRC residue on burner components.
Solvent refined coal (SRC) is a useful fuel for applications such as the firing of furnaces for utility boilers in fossil-fueled electric power generating plants. It has been discovered however that SRC has a tendency to foul known burner nozzles under typical operating conditions, which causes a loss of efficiency and eventual burner failure. Depositions of SRC residue have been found to be caused particularly at initial firing after out-of-service periods of the nozzle and more particularly during the firing of an SRC burner in a preheated furnace.